


Mine, Mine, Mine

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: DCU Kissing Meme, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Robin #182
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Robin #182) Jason is out of jail, but he's found out something that happened while he was away. Red Robin flew again, and it wasn't him, <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Mine, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**darthbatgirl**](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/) at my [DCU Kissing Meme](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/178815.html). The prompt was Jason/Tim jealous kiss.

The code had worked. Jason had broken out of jail easily, even with his sore leg. He had ditched the crutches, so his leg had been a bit sorer than it would have been, but he could deal with it.

Jason stuck to the shadows, waiting to see Tim. He wanted to thank him before they most likely got back to their animosity towards him. One year of living in the manor, and Alfred has pounded into his head giving thanks when deserved. Tim deserved a thank you, even if he was a pretender.

Before picking a spot atop a shadowed gargoyle, Jason had picked up an old newspaper from the weeks he was in jail. He skimmed then noticed a picture of _his_ costume being worn, _again_. He growled as he balled up the paper and threw it behind him.

"Thought you were going to be on the right side of the law," a voice spoke up behind him.

Jason moved off his place from the gargoyle, onto the roof where Robin stood, holding the balled up newspaper. "Littering's a crime, you know," Tim joked lightly, un-crumpling up the paper.

Jason rolled his eyes and waited as Tim saw the picture of Red Robin. "Who was wearing my costume _this_ time?" he gritted out.

Tim folded up the paper carefully. "I was only borrowing. I had no intent of wearing it for more than that one night," Tim answered evenly.

Jason glared, ripping the paper from Tim's hands, unfolding it to reveal Red Robin again. "See this costume?" Jason all but growled as he pointed at the picture. "This was _mine_ and only mine, but you took it, like you take everything! Robin may not have been completely mine, but whatever of it that _was_ is gone!"

If Tim had not been a Bat, he would have flinched. "I apologized. What more do you want?"

Jason grabbed Tim by the R of his Robin costume. "I want you to stop talking. Everything you say just pisses me off more."

Before Tim could open his mouth to make a retort, Jason claimed Tim's mouth with his own. Their teeth clacked as Jason kissed Tim hard and fast. Tim tried not to gasp into the kiss, but Jason's tongue licked its way into his mouth. After trying not to kiss back, Tim gave in and let his tongue curl around Jason's.

Jason pulled back, leaving Tim panting a little for air. Tim looked up at Jason curiously. "If you're going to have everything I want," Jason started quietly, his forehead pressed against Tim's, "you'll just have to be mine, so I don't lose a thing."

With that, Jason jumped down from the rooftop, and seconds later, he was in the air swinging from a jumpline. Tim watched him go, deciding not to chase after him. If Jason wanted Tim to be his new mission instead of killing people, Tim was not going to stop him. He licked his kiss swollen lips, and actually looked forward to their next meeting if that was how they were going to interact.


End file.
